How Do I Live
by callistawolf
Summary: Donna suggests to the Doctor that they go to a karaoke bar so he'll stop moping around the TARDIS. Bad plan. But it works out in the end.


_"How do I,_

_Get through one night without you?_  
_If I had to live without you,_  
_What kind of life would that be?"_

Donna fought the urge to cover her face with her hands. She sat at a table near the back of the room and hoped no one at this alien karaoke bar from the 38th century had noticed her arrive with him.

She'd just wanted a night out of the TARDIS. The Doctor had been so mopey lately. Lately? Make that all the time. Oh, he put on a good face most of the time and she knew that was for her benefit. But during their downtime, between adventures, he tended to _brood_. She'd thought suggesting they hit up a karaoke bar, thinking it'd be a great distraction for him. If nothing else, it'd get him out and away from tinkering with the TARDIS console.

_"I need you in my arms, need you to hold,_  
_You're my world, my heart, my soul,_  
_If you ever leave,_  
_Baby you would take away everything good in my life."_

Things had started off well enough. They'd shared a basket of chips and had giggled through several pints of the local brew. Shoot, the Doctor had even begun to act _tipsy_, which she'd never seen him that way before and hadn't even been sure he _could_ get drunk.

Donna had taken a turn up on the stage, singing Gloria Gaynor's "I Will Survive", to much applause from the assembled patrons. The Doctor had applauded louder than anyone else. Then, she's suggested he take a turn. Characteristically, he'd balked. But, in true Donna fashion, she'd kept at him until he gave in.

Now, he was up on that stage, embarrassing himself _and_ her.

_"And tell me now_  
_How do I live without you?_  
_I want to know,_  
_How do I breathe without you?_  
_If you ever go,_  
_How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?"_

How could she have known he would pick Leann Rimes' "How Do I Live"? And, dear God, were those _tears_ in his eyes? Sweet mercy. Donna began to think of ways she could get his attention and get him off the stage before this got much worse.

Clearly, he was thinking (and singing) about Rose. Donna felt helpless at how to help him get past her. He didn't talk much, typically, and all she knew was that this was someone he'd travelled with before that he'd fallen in love with. And he'd lost her. Her heart ached for her friend, even embarrassed as she was at his display.

_"Without you,_  
_There'd be no sun in my sky,  
There would be no love in my life,_  
_There'd be no world left for me._  
_And I,_  
_Baby I don't know what I would do,  
I'd be lost if I lost you,_  
_If you ever leave,_  
_Baby you would take away everything real in my life."_

Donna looked up from her beer as she heard someone exclaim something. Expecting it would be a heckler, common to karaoke bars, she prepared to come to the Doctor's defense. A young, blonde woman was pushing past the crowded tables towards the stage. But the look on her face wasn't one of someone who was feeling critical. She looked frantic, heartbroken and desperate.

Donna blinked in confusion. Right about the time she was thinking she should get up and intercept this woman and see what her story was, the Doctor noticed her and he broke off mid-chorus. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open. Something in his expression gave Donna pause, even as she'd already stood from the table.

"Rose?" he said, his voice croaking in the microphone.

The blonde's head bobbed vigorously even as a wide smile spread across her face. Donna felt her own heart skip a beat. _Rose?_ _The_ Rose? But… how?

The Doctor seemed to be struggling with the same realisation and questions himself but then, as though a switch had been flipped, he seemed to snap himself out of it. Pushing aside the microphone stand, he jumped off the stage and ran towards her. Well, as much as he could, with the floor packed with filled tables.

They met each other halfway in a bone crushing hug. Donna watched, tears in her eyes, as the Doctor lifted the woman off the floor so that her feet kicked behind her.

"Rose. Rose, how are you here?" With the music now turned off, Donna could hear what he was saying into Rose's hair. She moved towards the couple, ready to introduce herself to the famed Rose Tyler.

She pulled back and regarded him with tears spilling down her cheeks. "It's a very long story. But I've been looking for you for a long, long time," she replied.

"I missed you so much," he groaned, pulling her to him again.

"I could tell," Rose replied. "What was that you were singing when I walked in here?"

This time, he pulled back and Donna smothered a giggle at the pink that tinged his cheeks. "Erm. Donna wanted to come to a karaoke bar. She wanted me to sing." The Doctor shrugged helplessly.

Rose let him off the hook. "I missed you too, you know. So much." She hugged him again, briefly, murmuring. "I still love you."

"Oh, Rose." The Doctor brushed the hair away from her face and cupped her cheeks in his hands. "I've waited so long, _too_ long, to tell you… I love you too."

Donna smothered her gasp behind her hand. Maybe it was the beer or maybe it was the maudlin song or maybe it was just Rose being unbelievably _back_, but he'd actually come out with his feelings. From the dumbstruck look on Rose's face, she too was familiar with the Doctor's emotional reticence.

But then her shock died away as she grabbed the lapels of the Doctor's blue suit and yanked him towards her even as she rose up on her tip toes. Their lips met in a kiss and for a moment, they both stayed just like that, almost as though they were frozen in time. But then, they shifted and arms went around each other and Donna gaped as the Doctor proceeded to kiss Rose for all he was worth.

The bar erupted in applause and she was sure half of them probably thought this scene was a part of the "show". Only Donna (well, and the Doctor and Rose) knew who singularly amazing this moment really was. She applauded too, whistling her approval as the couple sunk further and further into each other's arms.

End Notes

So I heard this song and Larx and I were talking about how would be a perfect song for the Doctor to sing and how funny it would be for him to sing it at a karaoke bar. And then I did a thing. I wrote it. o.O

Please drop by the archive and comment to let the author know if you enjoyed their work!


End file.
